When You're Come
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: "Jadi hanya karna itu. HANYA KARNA ITU KALIAN MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI!"."Tentu saja. Bagi kami membunuh bukanlah perkara sulit. Kau tau." KanaZero.Warning:Darah,Pembantaian,Lemon,Ngaje maybe,OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Boy x Boy

Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryu

Rate: M

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

Warning: Darah, Pembantaian, Lemon, Ngaje maybe, OOC.

Don't like, don't read.

**When You're Come**

**By: Ayakira Sanomaru**

Kaname : 18 tahun (umur manusia)

Yuuki : 17 tahun (umur manusia)

Zero dan Ichitou : 15 tahun

Klan Kuran merupakan klan Pureblood terkuat yang ada didunia ini. Tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan klan ini sampai sekarang. Sang kepala keluarga Haruka Kuran bersama sang istri Juri Kuran dan kedua anaknya Kaname dan Yuuki kuan sedang menuju kemarkas hunter untuk mencari 'Mawar Merah'. 'Mawar Merah' mempunyai kekuatan yang dasyat, dan apabila ada vampire yang meminum darahnya, maka kekuatan vampire itu akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Dan kekuatan regenerasi yang dimiliki oleh vampire itupun juga akan meningkat. Menurut kabar 'Mawar Merah' telah lahir 15 tahun yang lalu diklan Hunter yang ada dinegeri barat. Karna itu Haruka dan juga keluarganya bermaksud untuk mendapatkan 'Mawar Merah' sebelum ada vampire lain yang mendapatkannya. Karna kabar mengenai 'Mawar Merah' sudah menyebar dikalangan vampire, mereka tidak ingin kalau sampai senatlah yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya didepan markas Hunter mereka langsung bergerak untuk menemukan 'Mawar Merah' dan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi.

-XXXXX-

"Cepat tutup pintunya dan bawa anak itu pergi dari sini!" teriak salah seorang hunter sambil menembakkan peluru pada sesuatu yang mendekat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak bisa, dibela-." kata-kata temannya terputus karna tiba-tiba ada sabit yang memenggal kepalanya.

"Payah! Seharusnya jangan mengeluarkan benda yang malah akan mengahncurkan kepalamu itu." ucap gadis berambut panjang.

"Yuuki, kita itu hanya perlu membuat mereka sekarat. Jangan membunuhnya. Bagaimana kalau si 'Mawar Merah' itu terbunuh?" ucap sang kakak pada sang adik yang dipanggil Yuuki.

"Tidak mungkin anak yang berumur 15 tahun itu bertampang seperti mereka." ucap Yuuki sambil memukul pria yang ingin menyerangnya.

DOOR!

Tiba-tiba sebutir peluru menyerempet kening Kaname membuat wajah pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Huuhh! Ternyata ada yang berani menembak vampire darah murni." Kaname menghapus darah yang mengalir dari dahinya. "Dan lagi yang menembakku adalah anak ingusan sepertimu." Ucap Kaname lalu menendang mayat yang terkapar dibawahnya.

"Kenapa?, kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini?" Tanya anak itu sambil menodongkan Bloody Rose kepada Kaname.

Wajah dan pakaian anak itu berlumuran darah. Mungkin darah yang berasal dari orang-orang yang tergeletak disekitar kakinya. Karna terlihat ada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang posisi badannya yang agak tengkurap. (habis melindungi anak itu.)

"Karna kami ingin mendapatkan 'Mawar Merah'." ucap Kaname dengan nada dingin yang langsung membuat anak itu merasa kalau

"Jadi hanya karna itu. HANYA KARNA ITU KALIAN MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI!"

"Tentu saja. Bagi kami membunuh bukanlah perkara sulit. Kau tau." Ucap Yuuki dengan wajah datarnya.

"BRENGSEK!"

DOR DOR DOR

"Lambat." Kaname berhasil menghindar dari tembakan bocah itu, lalu mencekik lehernya kemudian melemparnya hingga membentur tembok.

BRAAKKK

"Uhuk." Bocah itu menabrak dingding cukup keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Masih ingin melawan?" Tanya Yuuki sambil memperhatikan bocah itu yang ingin mengangkat senjatanya walaupun dengan susah payah.

"Kalau begitu, hanya sampai disini." Yuuki lalu mengacukan senjatanya pada bocah itu.

"Tunggu! Yuuki." Kaname tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang menguar dari anak itu.

"Nii-san. Ada apa?" tanya Yuuki sekali lagi pada sang kakak yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin." ucap Kaname sambil mendekati anak itu dah berlutut didepannya. Diperhatikannya wajah anak itu hinggak pandangannya berhenti pada tato yang ada dibahu kirinya.

"Semuanya. Kita telah menemukan 'Mawar Merah' ayo kita pulang." Ucap Kaname sambil memanggul anak itu dipundaknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Merekapun lalu kembali kekediaman Kuran untuk melaksanakan ritual agar sang 'Mawar Merah' terikat dengan mereka.

-Kuran Masion-

Sesampainya diMasion Juri langsung menuju kedapur diikuti oleh Yuuki.

"Kaname, kau balahlah anak itu kekamarmu. Ayak akan mencarikan baju agar dia bisa istirahat dengan tenang." ucap sang ayah sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kaname segera membawa anak itu kekamarnya. Setelah membaringkan anak itu dikasur ukuran king sizenya Yuuki beserta sang ibu yang semenjak berada didapur segera meletakkan baskom yang berisi air hangat berserta handuk kecil untuk membasuh badan serta wajah anak itu yang berlumuran darah. Sementara sang ayah mengambilkan pakaian bersih untuk anak tersebut. Tapi karna pakaian yang dimiliknya kebesaran, jadi terpaksa memberikan pakaian milik Kaname yang lumayan muat untuk anak itu. Tidak mungkin Haruka memberikan baju milik Yuuki pada pemuda itu. Bisa-bisa Yuuki marah padanya dan ngembek selama sebualn dan tak mau memanggilnya ayah lagi. Haruka tidakn mau kalau anaknya yang manis itu sampai tidak memanggilnya ayah lagi. Setelah menemuka sebuah kemeja beserta jelana berwarna putih Harukapun segera bergeas menuju kamar Kaname dimana Yuuki dan Juri menunggunya.

"Sepertinya dia agak syock akibat kejadian tadi." ucap Haruka sambil melepaskan baju yang dipakai anak itu.

"Benar, tadi Nii-an yang dengan sadis menghancurkan kepala orang itu didepannya." timpal Yuuki sambil mengelap wajah anak itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa?, memenggal tanpa bertanya dulu bukan suatu kesalahan?" kali ini Kaname yang bertanya sambil mengambil pakaian utuk anak itu.

"Itu karna laki-laki itu seenak jidat mengacungkan pedangnya padaku. Aku takpunya pilihan lain Nii-san."

"Sudahlah. Cepat kau pakaikan dia baju. Nanti bisa-bisa dia sakit." kata sang ibu sambil membawa baskom tersebut keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh sang ayah yang membawa pakaian yang berlumuran darah milik anak itu.

"Kakak. Jangan macam-macam dengannya ya. Aku ingin kalau aku yang mengikat kontrak duluan dengannya." kata Yuuki dengan nada mengancam yang malah terdengar lucu.

"Aku tidak menjamin Yuuki." ucap Kaname sambil menyeringai penuh misteri.

"Dasar Nii-san!, sudahlah!, selamat tidur." Yuuki berjalan menuju keluar kamar sambil menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Dasar anak itu." Kaname mengeleng pelan lalu kembali menatap wajah anak yang kini sedang tertidur diatas kasurnya, "Kau memiliki mata yang indah. Bahkan aku seakan terhisap kedalam matamu itu. Lalu, rambut mu ini sepertinya gumpalan salju yang kalau disentuh terasa hangat." ucap Kaname lalu berjalan kearah kasur yang sebaliknya.

Direbahkan badannya disebelah pemuda itu, kemudian meletakkan tangannya disekitar pinggang pemuda itu, lalu menariknya dalam pelukan yang dalam. Tercium aroma lily yang sangat kentara dari rambut pemuda itu membuat Kaname ingin segera menutup matanya dan tertidur..

-TBC-

Yow minna~. Akhirnya fic ke-2 VK saya berhasil diterbitkan. Saya sempat syock akibat membaca komik VK yang isinya Kaname adalah Kak dari Yuuki dan mereka adalah tunangan. Tidakkkkkkkk-. Saya langsung pundung dipojokan dan nagis sejadi-jadinya.

Yap! Mohon direview ya!


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA MINNA~ GOMEN AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA SAYA KEMBALI MENYAJIKAN FIC KE-2 INI. YAH SAYA MINTA MAAF APA BILA ADA SALAH KATA DALAM PENULISAN CERITA DARI YANG PERTAMA SAMPAI SEKARANG. YUPS DARI PADA BENYAK BACOT, AYO DIBACA MINAA~

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

BY : AYAKIRA SANOMARU

BOYXBOY

KANAMEXZERO

BIASA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

CHAPER 2

Keesokan harinya setelah penyerangan Keluaraga Kuran kedalam markas Hunter. Datanglah seorang anak berambut silver dan bermata violet. Melihat tumpukan mayat dihadapannya membuatnya lari menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana sang Kakak berada. KOSONG. Itulah yang didapat saat melihat ruangan itu kosong tanpa ada seorangpun. Tidak ada setets darahpun diruangan itu menandakan kalau para vampire itu tidak pernah menginjakan kaki keruangan itu. Lalu dimana dia?. Dimana saudaranya itu?.

"Kau menemukannya Ichiru?" tanya seorang pemburu berambut brewok hitam.

"Dia tidak ada disini."

"Mungkin dia sudah dimangsa oleh vampire-vampire itu."

"Tapi ruangan ini bersih dari darah. Jika sekalipun di telah dimangsa, sang pelaku tidak mungkin akan repot-repot untuk membersihkan darahnya."

"Guru, katakan padaku. Mengapa Vampire itu menginginkan Zero?. Apa sebenarnya "Mawar Merah" itu?"

-XXXXX-

Masion Kuran

Disalah satu kamar diMasion Kuran. Tepatnya kamar yang dihuni oleh bocah berambut siver, bermata violet. Dan Kaname Kuran, pemilik dari kamar tersebut. Juri Kuran, ibu dari Kaname dan Yuuki Kuran ini berjalan memasuki kamar Kaname. Seperti hari-hari biasanya sang ibu membuka tirai yang ada dikamar itu untuk membangunkan sang anak.

"Engh! ibu?"

"Hei Kaname ayo bangun."

"Aku masih mengantuk bu. 5 menit lagi." ucap Kaname sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada bocah disangpingnya.

"Hei!, ibu sudah membangunkanmu dengan manis Kaname kau ingin A-Y-A-H-M-U yang membangunkanmu."

"Baik-baik aku bangun." dengan malas akhirnya Kaname melepaskan pelukannya dan memposisikan kepala bocah itu diatas bantal dengan lembut.

"Bagus. Yuuki dan ayahmu sudah menungu. Dan tuliskan memo dimeja, agar anak itu bisa makan saat dia bangun nanti." ucap sang ibu lalu keluar dari kamar sambil tersenyum.

"Baik."

Sepeninggal sang ibu Kaname lalu membenarkan posisi tidur bocah yang sejak semalam dipeluknya. Entah kenapa dia selalu menyrbut-nyebut nama Ichiru. Siapa Ichiru itu?, pacarnya?. Sunggu dalam hati Kaname ingin sekali menghajar siapapun itu yang bernama Ichiru. Berani-beraninya dia masuk kedalam mimpi "Mawar Merah".

Sesuai pesan sang ibu. Dituliskannya sesuatu diatas selembar kertas dan ditaruhnya diatas meja.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." ucap Kaname yang langsung menghampiri anak itu. Refleks anak itu menepis tangan Kaname dan mundur hingga membentur tembok.

"Nii-san kau menakutinya tau. Kemarilah kami tidak akan menggigitmu." ucap Yuuki sambil memperlihatkan taringnya. Perkatakaan Yuuki tadi justru membuat bocah itu semakin takut hingga air mata hampir keluar dari matanya.

"Kalian ini. Dasar tidak becus mengurus anak-anak." sang ibu Juri Kuran mendekati bocah yang hampir menangis itu. Dielusnya rambut sang bocah kemudian dipeluknya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja bocah itu memeluk Juri dengan erat dan tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

"HIks, Kaa-san." ucap bocah itu. Mereka semuapun saling pandang mendengar apa yang dibicarakan olehnya.

2 menit kemudian.

"JURI, KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN RIDO SAMPAI PUNYA ANAK SPERTI INI YA?." teriak Haruka sambil menujuk Juri.

"ENAK SAJA!, AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGENALNYA." tak kalah sengit Juripun berteriak pada Haruka.

"Haahhh~ mulai lagi." Yuuki menghela nafas melihat sang ayah dan ibu kembali bertengkar masalah sepele. Sedangkan Kaname menggantikan sang ibu memeluk bocah yang tadi memanggil sang ibu dengan sebutan Kaa-san.

-XXXXX-

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Haruka kuran bertanya dengan lembut, selembut sutra.(ckit, author kepeleset).

"Ze-Zero. Zero Kiryu." dengan terbata akhirnya bocah itu menjawab pertanyaan Haruka.

"Kau siapa?" ulang Yuuki

"Aku Zero."

"Tak mungkin. Keluarga Kiryu sudah dibantai semua oleh Shizuka. Dan hanya ada satu yang selamat yaitu Ichiru. Jangan-jangan."

"Ichiru adalah adikku. Dia adik kembarku." ucap Zero sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau bagaimana caramu bisa selamat?, Shizuka adalah vampire darah murni, sama seperti kami. Bagaimana bisa?" kali ini Kaname tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana seseorang bisa selamat dari gigitan seorang vampire darah murni?, paling tidak mereka akan menjadi vampire level E.

"Simbol ini. "Mawar Merah" adalah simbol yang akan mengurung racun dari vampire agar tidak bisa menyebar keseluruh tubuhmu. Dan tidak akan mengubahmu menjadi vampire level E." ucap Zero sambil menyentuh tatto yang ada diperpotongan leher kirinya. Simbol "Mawar Merah". Kaname yang melihat tatto itu jadi teringat dengan simbol yang pernah dia lihat disuatu tempat. Tapi dimana?.

"Maaf." Haruka memeluk Zero membuat pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam didada Haruka. Sang itri yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Zero.

"Zero sebaiknya kau makan dulu, setelah itu kau istirahat ya." Juri dengan senyum lembutnya mendekati Zero dan mengajak anak itu kearah meja makan. Dimeja makan sudah tersaji steak hamburger dan segelas susu.

Zero hanya menatap makanan itu tanpa ada niat menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa?, kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Yuuki dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukan ak-"

"Biar aku yang menyuapi." tiba-tiba saja Kaname datang dan langsung duduk disebelah Zero. Dipotongnya steak hamburger itu dan mengarahkannya kehadapan Zero.

Refleks Zeropun memasukan steak yang disodorkan Kaname, mengunyah, kemudian menelannya.  
"Bagus anak pintar." Kaname lalu mengelus rambut Zero dengan

-XXXXX-

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Kurosu sambil bersandara dibatang pohon.

"Ya, akan kulakukan untuk menolong Zero." ucapnya sambil mengisi peluru kedalam Bloody Rush.

"Haah~ aku berharap si Yagani itu tidak menembakku kalau tau muridnya melakukan hal nekat seperti ini." Kurosu lalu berjalan mengikuti langkat Ichiru masuk kedalam hutan.

Masion Kuran

"Kita harus secepatnya melakukan ini?" (Haruka)

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" (Juri)

"sebenarnya tidak ingin ini terjadi, tapi demi menyelamatkan Yuuki." (Haruka)

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukannya." (Juri)

Juri kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana Kaname, Yuuki, dan Zero berada.

"Yuuki, bisa ikut ibu sebentar." ucap Juri sambil menatap Yuuki dengan sedih.

"Ada apa ibu?"

"Capatlah. Sebelum -"

DUARRRR!

Dari arah luar terdengar suara ledakan dan beberapa orang mengelilingi masion itu.

.

TBC

Gomen minna~ saya hanya bisa menulis sampai disini. saya berjanji akan menulis lanjutannya tidak lama lagi bersama dengan fic sebelum ini. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon maklum. 


	3. Chapter 3

Saya kembali minna~. Yay!. Gomen nee~ saya terlambat mengupdate chaper 3 ini. Ehehehehe. (dari arah belakang udah ditodong Blody ROSE & diGlare Kaname). Karna ada masalah dengan study author yang belakangan ini menumpuk, jadi untuk peng"update"tan untuk fic ini agak terlantar. Yups! Dari pada membuang waktu, ayo kita baca!

**Pairing: Boy x Boy**

**Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryu**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Supernatural, Romance**

**Warning: Darah, Pembantaian, Lemon, Ngaje maybe, OOC.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**When You're Come**

**By: Ayakira Sanomaru**

Kaname : 18 tahun (umur manusia)

Yuuki : 17 tahun (umur manusia)

Zero dan Ichitou : 15 tahun

Ledakan terjadi membuat seisi masion termasuk Zero yang ada disamping Kaname hampir terlonjak. Disusul dengan ledakan yang terjadi bergantian membuat masion itu agak bergetar. Zero yang baru pertama kali mengalami hal itupun langsung memeluk Kaname. Kaname yang dipeluk Zero sebenarnya agak senang, tapi dalam keadan "Siaga 1" dia harus mengesampingkan perasaan senangnya saat ini.

"Ayo Yuuki!" sang ibupun langsung menyeret putri tercintanya kedalam ruangan dan menutupnya. Zero hendak beranjak dari dekapan Kaname malah mengeratkan dekapannya pada Zero. Zero yang dipeluk hanya menatap mata Kaname yang menyiratkan kecemasan dan kelembutan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja Zero." Ucap Kaname sambil mengelus rambut Zero. Zero yang entah kenapa Zero merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir kedadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itupun terbuka, menampilkan sosok sang Juuri yang berlumuran darah, Kaname yang melihat sang ibu yang berlumuran darah langsung berlari, tapi dicegah oleh sang ibu.

"JANGAN KEMARI. PERGILAH KETEMPAT TOU-SAN MU. DIA AKAN MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA."

"Tapi Kaa-san a-"

"Jangan membantah Kaa-san kali ini saja Kaname. Pergilah." Kali ini dengan nada lembut sang ibu meminta agar sang anak pergi menemui sang ayah.

Kaname menatap Zero yang berwajah panic. Tapi dengan anggukan dari Zero, Kaname langsung pergi menuju sang ayah berada.

"Zero, bias kau uhuk kemari sebentar." Pinta Juuri sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Yuuki, dia telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Aku harap kau bersama Kaname dapat menjaga Yuuki. Karna sebenarnya kekuatan yang dimiliki anak itu lebih besar dari pada Kaname. Kalau Rido berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan milik Yuuki, aku yakin seluruh Vampire dan Manusia didunia ini akan musnah. Jadi, aku mohon, lindungi kedua anakku." Dengan nafas yang terenggah-enggah dan darah yang mengucur dari perutnya.

"Baik. Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Juuri lalu menuntup matanya. Zero yang melihat hal itu singin menyentuh Juuri, tapi karna takut akhirnya dia berjalan menuju pintu tempat Juuri keluar untuk mencari Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" Zero langsung berlari menghampiri gadis yang sedang tertidur dilantai dengan keadaaan yang aneh. Rambut yang Zero lihat sehari-hari harusnya panjang sekarang malah menjadi pendek. Dan lagi, apa maksudnya baju kebesaran itu!. Zero membatin dengan horror.

Tanpa piker panjang lagi Zero langsung mengendong Yuuki yang ternyata "menyusut" menjadi bocah umur 10 tahun. (wth! *author digebukin Yuuki) dan saat ingin menghampiri Juuri, Zero tersentak. Karna didepannya bukanlah sosok Juuri, melaikan pasir. Para vampire, baik itu _pureblood_ ataupun _level E_ nantinya akan berubah menjadi butiran pasir apabila telah mati. Dan Juuri telah menjadi butiran pasir yang kini ada dihadapan Zero. (Rumor x butiran debu)

"Aku harus mencari Kaname." Piker Zero lalu berlari menuju pintu depan. Dan karna Zero tidak pernah sekalipn pergi mengelilingi Masio Kuran yang sangat besar itu, jadinya Zero agak sedikit tersesat.

-XXXXX-

"Aku mencintaimu Tou-san." Ucap Kaname saat sang ayah berubah menjadi krital dan kemudian lenyap.

Zero yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat berdiri mematung sambil mengendong Yuuki yang tiba-tiba mengeratkan pelukannya. Didepan Kaname tampak wujud aneh yang sempat melihat kearah Zero. Dan sebelum wujud itu hancur samar-samar Zero dapat mendengar suara

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan "Sang Putri" dan juga "Mawar Merah"."

"Zero…"

"Maaf, bibik, dia –"

"Tak apa, itu memang sudah harusnya terjadi." Kaname lalu mengambil Yuuki dari gendongan Zero, dan mengendong sang adik dipundaknya.

"…."

"Ayo, kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat." Ucap Kaname sambil menggengam tangan mungil Zero.

"Kemana?"

"Kau juga akan tau nanti." Masih dengan senyum yang menurut Zero penuh akan kesedihan.

"_Maafkan aku, adai aku punya kekuatan, andai aku bias melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai. Pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini_." Batin Zero sambil melihat Kaname yang mengendong Yuuki. Dari arah samping Kaname tampak sangat errr- tampan. Tapi diwajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang tidak bias dijelaskan. Mungkin kau akan terjatuh keneraka tingkat 7 jika mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kaname. Punggung yang saat ini telah menanggung beban yang sangat berat dan Zero sama sekali tidak bias melakukan apa-apa.

TBC

TOLONG REVIEWNYA MINNA~

Kaname : Kamana aja loe author?

Ayakira : Kuliah lah! Emang kemana lagi? *cuek

Kaname : Para pembaca udah lama nungguin chaper selanjutnya tau~

Ayakira : Tyusss- Miapa?

Kaname : Gue bunuh aja loe biar gue merasa tenang. *mata merah nunjukin taring dengan aura membunuh stadium akun.

Ayakira : Okeh2, gue minta maaf. *sujud2. Mau gimana lagi Kaname, loe mau nilai gue dikampus jadi molorot?. Kalo nilai gue melorot gue kasik to si Zero ama Rido biar tau rasa loe. *balik ngancem Kaname.

Kaname : Fine. Tolong review ya reader!


End file.
